Narusaku Una Decisión Muy Dolorosa
by Miltonelche
Summary: La guerra ha termiando, Sasuke ha regresado pero Naruto es obligado a "morir". una pequeña trama que puede sorprenderte.


Prologo

Toda esta historia toma lugar luego de que la alianza shinobi ganara la guerra y Sasuke vuelve a la aldea, fue juzgado y declarado inocente luego de presentar pruebas de que la matanza contra los Uchiha fue ordenada por los consejeros y por Danzo y probar que nunca traicionó Konoha sino que hizo un gran favor al deshacerse de Orochimaru, Claro con ayuda de Naruto.

Capitulo N.1

Los rayos de sol se asoman por la ventana del Heroe de konoha despertando a una figura con un cuerpo bien trabajado, cabello rubio, y unas marcas en la mejia que hacen que la gente lo reconozca, su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto llega a su cocina para poder desayunar ramen, luego de comer se dirige a su cuarto para ponerse su uniforme de jouning y prepararse porque debía reportarse en la torre hokage para que le informaran una nueva misión, antes de salir del cuarto Naruto observa la foto del equipo 7 y la toma la ve durante unos minutos sintiéndose algo triste y muy feliz al mismo tiempo por cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amiga luego de esos pensamientos salió y llego ala torre hokage entro en la oficina sin tocar .

Naruto: Oba-chan!! Cual es la misión!!? –entro gritando Naruto-

En esto, fuera de la oficina venía caminando una figura peliplata y con una mascara mientras leé un libro cuando de repente

Una gran nube de polvo apareció enfrente de el y luego de que se disipase el polvo vio a Naruto incrustado en la pared dejando un gran agujero por el que entro y allí vio a Tsunade

Kakashi: ¿Tsunade-sama me llamo?

Tsunade: si, quería verlos a los 2

Kakashi se dio la vuelta viendo a Naruto y luego vuelve a ver a la rubia

Kakashi: bueno aquí estamos

Tsunade: necesito que cumplan una mision

Kakashi: pues aquí nos tiene

Tsunade: bien

Kakashi: se podría saber de que trata?

-Naruto poniéndose de pie-

Tsunade: necesito que vayan a destruir los últimos seguidores de Akatsuki se dice que son muy poderosos y solo confio en tu experiencia y habilidad al pensar un contraataque Kakashi, y confio en que sirvas de algo naruto-dijo esto con una sonrisa-

Naruto: ¿se podría saber porque?

Tsunade: ganamos la gerra, pero hemos sufrido muchas bajas y estamos en un mal momento y akatsuki no a desaparecido completamente

Kakashi: entiendo

Naruto: un momento Oba-cha- se calló al instante

Tsunade: ¿decias algo naruto?

Naruto: quería preguntarle ¿por cuanto tiempo nos iríamos?

Tsunade: almenos una semana

Naruto: ¡¿Porque tanto tiempo?!

Kakashi: Tranquilo naruto…

Naruto: lo siento kakashi-sensei

Tsunade: bien nada mas que decir puenden retirarse

Kakashi/Naruto: Hai!

Luego en las calles de Konoha

Naruto pensando: me ire una semana y no podre ver a Sakura…

-alguien toco el hombro a naruto el se dio la vuelta y la reconosio de inmediato-

Naruto: Sakura-chan-dijo con una sonrisa-

Sakura: hola Naruto ¿que haces?

Naruto: bueno… iba de paso a

–sakura lo interrumpio

Sakura: bueno no importa Naruto debo irme tengo una cita con Sasuke, Adiossssssss.

-asi sakura se fue corriendo

Naruto: maldito emo…(no pude evitarlo xD)

Naruto llegó a su casa y empieza a empacar y tenia 2 horas antes de irse y paso por la mansión Uchiha para despedirse de Sasuke y de Sakura pero no había nadie entonces recordó…

FLASH BACK

Sakura: debo irme a una cita con Sasuke adiosss

FIN FLASH BACK

Naruto pensando: oh es cierto…-dijo naruto con tristeza-

-Naruto tomo un pedazo de papel y escribió una nota y la dejo en la cama de Sakura escondiéndola dentro de una cajita chiquita debajo de la almoada de Sakura.

Mientras tanto en la cita…

Sakura: Sasuke-kun ¿hay algo que te gustaría decirme?-dijo sakura algo sonrojada-

Sasuke: Sakura quiero rehacer mi clan y te he escogido a ti para eso-dijo con indiferencia

-Sakura se sonrojo al oir esto-

Sakura: estoy tan feliz-dijo con una super sonrisa-

Naruto que paso por allí los vio desde lejos mientras pensaba: bien, cumpli mi promesa sakura esta mas feliz que nunca pero… porque me siento asi? Siempre he amado a Sakura y verlo con sasuke me enoja pero al mismo tiempo me alegro al ver esa hermosa sonrisa en Sakura, creo que mi trabajo aquí ha terminado…

Naruto salió de allí y fue a hablar con la hokage

Naruto: Hokage-sama…-dijo naruto cabizbajo-

-La rubia se dio cuenta que había algo raro porque naruto no la llamo oba-chan-

Tsunade: dime Naruto.

Naruto: quiero pedirle un favor

Pasaron unos minutos

Tsunade: ¿Estas seguro de esa decisión?

Naruto: no, pero debo hacerlo

Tsunade:Bien Naruto –dijo triste- se te considerara muerto en combate en medio de esta mision

Naruto: gracias –dijo en un tono muy bajo-

Bueno asta aquí el 1 capitulo

Disculpen si es algo corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo pronto tendrán la conti claro si creen que deba hacerlo. Bueno nada mas que decir me gusto escribirlo


End file.
